An Act of Betrayal
by bookworm1478
Summary: The Airwolf team protects a fledgling actor from someone trying to kill him; meanwhile, Caitlin sees her family for the first time since she was presumed dead.
1. Chapter 1

After Caitlin is taken hostage by Horn in _A Lady for the Lady_, she is presumed dead by Hawke, Dominic, and Michael. Hawke goes to Texas to give the O'Shaughnessy family the tragic news in _No Easy Way _only to hear they already knew. Six weeks after she is presumed dead, Hawke and Dominic find Caitlin alive and living with a drug dealer in _Sleeping Beauties_.

Now, on to the next exciting installment called _An Act of Betrayal_.

* * *

The air was full of dynamic energy. The ground was abuzz with people flying around on their sneakers trying to get the work of the day done in time to go home and get ready for the next day. Hawke, Dominic and Caitlin weren't supposed to be on set for another twenty two hours, but it was the policy of Santini Air to check out the location before a stunt pilot started his or her first day.

Caitlin had only been back a week and immediately after her return Hawke and Dominic saw the difference not only in their work, but in their normal lives.

The stunt would be a simple one. Hawke dressed in black pants, black suit, and black tie would pick up the actor Darren Fitzwater and begin a dogfight in the air with Caitlin and Dominic's helicopter. The dogfight would end with Darren hanging out of the helicopter and shooting Caitlin and Dominic's helicopter out of the sky. The stunt was the last scene of the movie, but the third to be shot due to time constraints, mainly belonging to Santini Air.

No sooner had Hawke come out of the wardrobe trailer than someone whistled. He whirled around on his new black loafers to see Caitlin and Dominic coming toward them. Both of them were dressed in fatigues; Caitlin's red hair was masked by a hat.

Dominic whistled again as they approached. "I think we've found the new James Bond, Cait." Dominic teased.

Hawke removed his sunglasses and growled. "Not funny. This is worse than any monkey suit." He squirmed to show how uncomfortable he was in it. "Is the harness set up, Cait?"

"It's hooked up to the inside of the helicopter. All Darren has to do is slip into it when he gets into your helicopter and then when filming starts, he'll be ready to go."

"I'll double check it when I get there," Hawke said. He trusted Caitlin, but it was normal to check and recheck every safety measure before a stunt. After all, this was Darren Fitzwater and this movie budget was in the high six figures. Mistakes were costly.

All three of them walked together into the bustling group of directors, producers, and their interns getting ready for the next shot. The first person that saw them was Darren Fitzwater. He approached them with a cocky grin on his face.

Darren Fitzwater was a young actor who got into the business with his father's help. It didn't hurt matters that he was a boyish green-eyed sandy brown hair twenty-three year old who never said no to a press picture or a hug from a female fan.

"Are you ready for my stunt?" Darren asked, as he eyed Caitlin from head to toe.

Hawke saw the look. He turned to Caitlin. "You two should get your helicopter ready. Good luck!"

"See ya on the ground, String." Dominic followed Caitlin to the enemy helicopter. Once they were gone, Hawke started toward his helicopter with Darren following like a puppy. "This stunt will put me on the map."

Hawke walked around to the hatch just in time to hear the director call for places. He wanted to check the harness one more time, but didn't have time when the director impatiently yelled again for everyone to take their places.

Hawke only had time to strap into his seat and start the helicopter when the director called action.

The scene started with Darren Fitzwater, wearing fatigues, racing down a dirt covered road to Hawke's helicopter. A machine gun bounced off the side of his leg. Once Darren was inside, Hawke took off at an angle and entered air space.

"Get your harness hooked on," Hawke yelled at him. He could see the jet ranger in a distance filming them. He had two minutes before Caitlin's chopper was to appear on camera.

"I'm in!" Darren yelled over the rotor noise.

He was just in time for Caitlin's helicopter appeared on camera. Hawke pretended he was in Airwolf as he swerved to miss the rubber bullets that were shooting at him from the actors on Cait's helicopter.

"Ready?" Hawke asked. He waited until Caitlin was behind him and slightly to his left. "Now!"

The stunt was dangerous and neither of the Santini Air employees were keen on doing it and definitely not keen on having an actor do it, but what Darren Fitzwater wants, Darren Fitzwater gets so he wanted to do the stunt on his own.

The harness was painted to look exactly like Darren's outfit and was attached to the inside of the helicopter by three caribeeners and one caribeener each on the front and back of the person.

Hawke kept the helicopter straight and steady as Darren leaned out the open side and began shooting. From Dominic's view it looked like Darren Fitzwater was hanging out of a flying helicopter with no help at all.

The scene was timed. Darren had five minutes left before Caitlin's helicopter would go down. The explosion was set for later that evening. Hawke, Dominic and Caitlin didn't have to be there for that.

Two minutes passed when Hawke heard Darren yelling at him over the earphones. Hawke glanced back and saw why Darren was yelling. The harness was ripping at a slow rate and with each tear of the fabric Darren was inching further out of the helicopter.

Hawke grabbed the harness inches above the tear and pulled. His upper arm burned like fire with the stretching of muscles and tendons.

"Cait! Dom!" He yelled into the microphone. "We're in trouble. I'm holding the harness with one arm and flying with the other. I'm going down."

"We're right behind you, String," Dominic's voice roared through his ear.

Hawke held onto the harness with one hand and felt the fabric burn through his skin as it slid through his grasp. Knowing how stupid it was, he tightened his legs around the stick and grabbed onto the harness with both hands.

The helicopter gave a jolt with the new flying technique and Hawke was able to grab Darren's wrist. With the added help of Darren's hand, Hawke pulled the man and harness back into the helicopter.

"Buckle up!" He yelled at Darren. As Hawke took control of the stick again, he noticed Caitlin flying beside him on his right and Dominic on his left. They had dropped a couple hundred feet with the new flying technique Hawke had developed which was fine with Hawke.

He maneuvered the helicopter around and all three headed back to the main take off point.

Once on firm ground, Darren jumped out of the helicopter and tore the harness from his waist.

"What the crap was this?" He yelled throwing the harness to the ground. Hawke followed him out of the helicopter, even as the rotors slowed to a stop.

"You were supposed to double check the harness before I went up."

"We did check double check the harness," Hawke defended himself. He picked up the harness as the director and producer ran over. By this time, Caitlin and Dominic had joined the group.

"We heard everything over the radio," The director said. "Thank God you're all right, Darren."

"This screwup," He said, spitting the words at Hawke. "Could have gotten me killed. What kind of stunt pilots are you?" Darren stormed off.

Once Darren was gone, the director turned to Hawke. "I thought the harness was strong enough for a person." He said, rather calmly.

"It was." Hawke handed the harness to Dominic. "The harness was cut halfway through and Darren's weight helped the already cut harness to tear faster."

The director wiped his brow with his hand. "All right, this was the last scene of the day anyway so I'll send everyone home and we'll start back tomorrow. We have enough of the dogfight scene so at least we have that."

He walked off yelling orders at his assistant.

Once they were all gone, Hawke turned to Caitlin. "Cait, did you notice anyone around the helicopter after you hooked up the harness?"

Cait shook her head. "I checked the harness before I hooked it up and after and nothing I did damaged the harness. That's a clean cut, Hawke. Someone did that on purpose."

Hawke groaned and said, "That's what I was afraid of."


	2. Chapter 2

Slam!

The newspaper hit the desk with great force. Hawke jumped and looked up to see Dominic standing over him.

"What's wrong now?" Hawke asked. Dominic had been on edge for the past two days; since the harness incident.

"There was another accident on the set of _An Act of Betrayal_. The newspaper got a hold of it and mentioned the harness incident from two days ago. We were mentioned specifically."

Caitlin had come into the room during the last part of Dominic's tirade. "Publicity," She said before biting into an apple.

Dominic shook his head in an exasperated fashion. "Not the publicity we want, Caitlin."

Hawke picked up the newspaper and handed it back to Dominic. "We were no where near the second incident and the first could have been an accident."

"Two incidents aimed directly at Darren Fitzwater is just slightly coincidental, don't ya think, String? Maybe we should look into it a little more."

The phone rang and Caitlin grabbed it. "Santini Air," She listened for a few moments and then hung up the phone. "Michael wants to see us. He said it was of the utmost importance."

Hawke swung the chair around he was sitting in and stood. "Well, we shouldn't keep an angel waiting."

* * *

"Someone's trying to kill my son!" Felix Fitzwater raised his voice to the crowd of five other people in the room. The producer of _An Act of Betrayal_, Kristopher Cage, had tagged along. They had been there less than an hour and Kris hadn't said a word. To be honest, no one but Felix had said anything since they all arrived at the FIRM.

Hawke rubbed the bridge of his nose and when he spoke his voice was nasally. "Accidents happen on movie sets all the time, Mr. Fitzwater, that's why production companies hire stunt workers."

Felix threw his hands up in the air. "Look how well that turned out."

"Hey!" Dominic spoke up this time. "String saved your son in that helicopter, and speaking of the stunt, we still haven't been paid yet."

"Your money is coming," Kristopher Cage said from his place in the corner beside the plastic ficus plant. Felix wants to make sure his son lives to make the last film in this series."

"So, the rumors are true?" Caitlin asked. She was sitting beside Hawke. "_An Act of Betrayal_ is the last in the _Betrayal _movie series."

"It looks like it, Miss O'Shaughnessy," Kristopher said. "Darren wants to spread his wings and who can blame him. This last Betrayal movie will mean Darren has been working on the series for five years."

"So, what are we here for?" Dominic asked.

Michael spoke up from his place behind his desk. He had been an observer until now. "Mr. Fitzwater wants to hire the three of you as bodyguards for Darren until the movie is over."

"No!" Hawke said quickly. He glanced over at Caitlin. "We've got too much work to do."

"I'll triple the fee that you were making for the stunt and pay each one of you individually." Felix looked back at Kristopher. "We have to go, but I'll be expecting your answer by this evening. Tomorrow we start shooting in the mountains." They both left.

"Well, I'm out," Caitlin said as she got up from the chair.

"Caitlin, they asked for the three of you," Michael protested.

Caitlin turned toward Michael. "I know what they said, Michael, but I'm taking a vacation of sorts. My parents didn't think that a phone call last week from their presumed dead daughter was enough for them so they're coming up for a couple days. We're spending some time at the lake while my new apartment is being painted. Speaking of which, I've got to find a ride back to the hangar, pick up my bags, and get started if I'm going to drive up there. I'll see all of you in a few days."

"Take your time, kiddo," Dominic said in his fatherly voice.

"And, Caitlin," Hawke called after her. "Have fun."

She smiled at him and walked out.

"Well, I guess that leaves the two of you. What do you say, Hawke, Dom? Having the two of you on site won't be as conspicuous as a bodyguard Cage Productions would hire for Darren."

Hawke and Dominic stared at each other. "Well, as long as Caitlin and her family are at my place, I'm bunking at the hangar so, what do you say, Dominic? An all expense paid trip to the mountains, craft services, an egomaniacal actor, and a possible killer. Sound fun to you?"

Dominic shrugged his shoulders. "Why not, String. After all, I do love the mountains. You've got a deal, Michael."

"Good," He picked up the phone. "Lauren, call Felix Fitzwater and tell him Dominic and Hawke will meet them at the set tomorrow morning. Thank you." He hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Darren had one hand coiled around a nearby balustrade while his other hand was grasping for something to help pull him up.

Dominic went to the swarm of people that had gathered around the airbag while Hawke ran up the steps with Felix right behind him.

When Hawke got to Darren, he dropped down on the floor and immediately felt a sharp sting in his hand. Automatically, he pulled his hand back away from the source of the pain and grabbed the wrist of the hand that was slowly losing the battle with the blood smeared floor.

Once Hawke had his hand securely around Darren's wrist, he began pulling. "Help me," He said, through clenched teeth.

"I'm trying," Darren yelled at him as he used the balustrade and Hawke's weight to help pull him up. Suddenly, Felix grabbed Darren's wrist of the hand grasping the balustrade so with Felix and Hawke pulling and Darren doing his best to climb, they were able to pull the actor up on firm ground.

"Thanks," Darren said, breathlessly. He coughed as he looked at his blood smeared hand. "You saved my life. . .again." He held out his blood smeared hand.

Hawke held out his own hand, smeared with blood but didn't shake Darren's hand. "Stop making me do it," Hawke said as he rested his upper back and head against the wall.

Felix didn't say anything. He stood there staring at them from his seated position a few feet from Darren.

* * *

Hawke looked over the missing railing at the drop that Darren would have taken. There would have been an airbag to stop his fall, but with the bag being so small and Guy Hollings already somewhere in the depths of the bag, it could have been fatal for one or both actors. The fact was Guy was a trained stuntman as well as actor and Darren wasn't.

Hawke looked down at the palm of his right hand bandaged by an EMT on sight. With as many accidents as _An Act of Betrayal_ had on set, the EMT was probably bucking for a raise.

Hawke knelt down and gingerly caressed the floorboard where he had cut his hand. The nail was still there sticking out like a sore thumb. It was meant to deter Darren from trying to pull himself up to safety. In the process, it had gotten Hawke and sent both men for tetanus shots.

"He would have seriously injured himself and possibly killed Hollings had he let go after Hollings fell," Dominic said from beside him. "It took three crewmembers ten minutes to get Hollings out of the airbag."

Both men stepped up to the yellow police tape which had been wrapped around the open area to keep people safe. "Someone's seriously wants Darren Fitzwater dead."

"Or the picture put out of commission," Hawke said as they looked down onto the floor below.

* * *

Hawke and Dominic met with Felix, Kristopher, and Darren back at the hotel where a doctor was studying Darren's injury. Hawke worked his bandaged hand and felt the stiffness from the bandage.

"How's the hand, Hawke?" Darren asked as a doctor rewrapped his own hand.

Hawke shrugged his shoulders.

"As of today," Kristopher Cage announced. "Cage Productions is shutting down _An Act of Betrayal_. We'll scrap the trilogy idea all together."

"No!" Darren shouted, louder than he should have for the size of the room. "Use the scenes we have with me and Guy falling through the banister and then we can cut to the final scene of the movie. Mr. Cage, we can make this movie. So far, no one has been seriously hurt ."

"I think Kristopher is correct in wanting to scrap the movie, Darren," Felix Fitzwater spoke up. He had put away his suit for a pair of khakis and a sweater. At least it was more fitting of the mountain area. "It's not safe for you."

"What doesn't kill us makes a stronger, right, Hawke?" Darren winked at him.

"You won't be saying that when you're lying in the morgue, Darren. Maybe Cage is right. This third movie is getting too dangerous."

"I'm not backing off. Fans want a third movie and I'm going to give it to them." He got up from the bed. "Shooting continues tomorrow." He went to the door and opened it. "Have a nice evening, gentlemen." He ushered everyone out, including Hawke and Dominic.

Everyone stood around Darren's room after he had closed the door on them. "He can't be serious. Someone's trying to kill him and he's asking for it to happen. You have to talk to him, Mr. Hawke." Felix said.

Hawke crossed his arms in front of him and glared at Felix Fitzwater. A sharp pain gripped his hand, but he ignored it. "Now listen, Mr. Fitzwater, I have no more control over your son than you do. If he wants to keep antagonizing whoever's trying to kill him, that's his prerogative. You hired Dom and me to keep him safe and that's what we're going to do while he's finishing this film. Come on, Dom. I'm suddenly hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

With the coming of dawn came more questions for Hawke. Why would someone be trying so hard to kill Darren? With the exception of one stunt, none of the accidents that happened would have killed Darren or anyone else. Seriously injure, yes; but kill, no.

Hawke rolled over onto the other side of the bed and picked up the phone. He dialed Michael's number and after ten seconds was transferred to Lauren.

"Lauren, this is Hawke. I need to speak to Michael on a secure line."

Three beeps in one second intervals blasted through the phone so loudly Hawke had to hold the extension away from his ear. Then Michael's voice came on.

"Isn't it a little early for phone calls?" Michael asked.

Hawke sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He ran his hand through his tousled hair. "If you hadn't answered the phone this early in the morning, I would have said yes to that question. How much do you know about the Betrayal trilogy?"

"Not much." Michael said, "Why?"

"Someone fixed another stunt yesterday afternoon. It looks as if someone is trying very hard to end Darren Fitzwater's career and his life. Do me a favor and pull everything you can on the last two _Betrayal_ movies and call me back." Hawke gave Michael the phone number of the hotel and then hung up.

This early in the morning showed nothing but static and infomercials on television so Hawke turned off the television and tried to get a few more hours of sleep before it was time to start back to work.

The next morning, he and Dominic were having breakfast with some of the crew members in the main lobby of the hotel. Darren and his father hadn't come down yet and Kristopher Cage had left twenty minutes earlier to handle some business.

They were still in the middle of the continental breakfast when a hotel employee came up to the table. "Mr. Hawke, you have a phone call. I transferred to our conference room for more privacy."

Michael must have set that up over the phone, Hawke thought as he and Dominic left the table and followed the employee into a spacious room with an oval oak table in the middle of the room surrounded by matching chairs. The paint on the wall was a mellow color offering any visitors a feeling of comfort.

The employee showed Hawke the phone and then left. Hawke put the phone on speaker and took a seat. "What did you find out, Michael?"

"Two pots of coffee still aren't enough to keep someone awake." There was a muffled sound over the speaker and then he said, "I got as much information as I could about the movies. It's not good. _A Betrayal of Sons_ broke even at the box office and _An Eye of Betrayal_ made less than it took to make it. From what I've heard_, An Act of Betrayal_ will never be seen in theaters."

"Especially if the star dies," Dominic pointed out.

"On the contrary, Dominic, if something were to happen to Darren Fitzwater not only would the last movie he did skyrocket in sales, but so would the first two movies. Darren's worth more dead than he is alive."

"That explains a lot." Hawke said. "I need you to do one more favor, Michael. Contact Caitlin and tell her to be ready for Plan B."

"What's Plan B?" Michael asked. Hawke hung up the phone without answering.

"Hawke, don't you think Plan B is a little rash for this sort of thing?" Dominic asked, knowing full well what Plan B was.

"We could use her if things get worse." Hawke said as they left the conference room. He made one quick stop at the front desk to tell the attendant they were through with the conference room and then he entered the breakfast area. The crew members were gone, leaving only messy plates in their wake. Darren wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Hawke left Dominic in the breakfast area and took the elevator up to the floor they were staying on. He passed Dominic's room and stopped at Darren's room. His room was on the other side for security reasons. Everyone else was on the same floor or the floor below.

Hawke knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he heard a loud rustling on the other end. Hawke knocked again. "Darren, come on. We've got to meet the bus." He pounded on the door this time. "Darren, get up and answer the door before I get the front desk to let me in."

There was another loud rustling and a few seconds the door opened. Darren was dressed in a pair of jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. His dad was standing oddly close behind him.

"What's going on, Darren? Everyone's ready to leave."

"I'm not feeling that good, Hawke. I think I'm going to cancel today and rest. Maybe tomorrow."

Hawke glanced from Darren's grimace to Felix's sweaty face. "Okay, Darren. Hey, do you mind if I come in. I've got to use the head."

Felix took a step back and pulled the gun he had in Darren's back onto Hawke's middle. "You might as well com in, Mr. Hawke. Perhaps I can use this to everyone's advantage."

Hawke stepped in and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was overly warm and Hawke could feel the sweat gathering along his spine. Felix had a revolver pointed at him. Hawke's gun was in a holster. . . in his bag. . .in the other room.

"What do you want, Felix? You're holding a gun on your son!"

Felix turned the gun back on his son. "I had everything planned until you knocked on the door." He wiped his forehead with his free hand. "Now, I have to think."

"Take your time. You're the one with the gun." Hawke shot a look at Darren to gauge where he was mentally. Darren played Matt Fields, the action hero. In reality, Hawke wasn't how Darren Fitzwater would react to this situation. Hopefully, he would let Hawke handle it.

"Are you crazy, dad? I'm your son!" Okay, maybe Darren wouldn't react like Hawke wanted. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not trying to kill you!" Felix yelled. "I just want you out of the way until they kill the movie."

"Why, Felix?" Hawke asked. The longer he kept Felix talking the longer he had to formulate a plan.

"The longer the movie took to film the more I was being bled dry." He sighed. "Don't you understand, Darren, I was paying Cage to keep you in the series."

Darren turned a quarter of a step so he could see his father. "The movies are successful, dad." It was almost a whine.

"No, they're not." Hawke said. "Both movies barely broke even at the box office, Darren, and the third movie will go straight to the video store."

Felix grimaced as he held the gun at his son. "I just need you to disappear for a while until the movie is scrapped and then you can come back. We'll make you a better actor, Darren, I promise you. The next movie you're in will be better because you'll be better."

"I don't understand, dad." Darren collapsed onto the bed. Felix turned to his son and Hawke used the action to his advantage. With one swift kick, he knocked the gun out of Felix's hand. It went flying across the room and landed against the heater. Hawke grabbed Darren by the arm and pulled him out the door.

With Darren beside him, they ran down the hall toward the elevator. Hawke slammed his hand into the illuminated red arrow and pushed Darren toward the door marked stairs.

"What did you do that for?" Darren asked, as they took the steps down at a run. Clearly, Matt Fields was just a character. Hawke didn't answer him because he was thinking of the next phase. Dominic should be downstairs. Hawke would grab Dominic and all three men would run. Maybe Caitlin would find them before Felix did.

Hawke threw the main door open and exited the door looking both right and left before pulling Darren out with him. They walked non-chalantly to the lobby. Dominic was nowhere to be found. What was worse, neither was Felix and if he had taken the elevator he would have been in the lobby before them.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Dominic appeared straightening his pants as he walked out. Hawke grabbed Darren by the elbow and the two of them walked quickly into the lobby. With the other hand, Hawke grabbed Dominic in the same manner and the three of them walked out in a scene reminiscent of the Marx Brothers comedy _A Night at the Opera_.

As we exited the main lobby and hit the fresh morning air of the California mountains, I could hear Felix's voice behind us and knew he still had his gun with him.

The bus was being loaded by the crew members and was not an option; however, there was a truck resting in front of the bus that was used by two crew members.

"Truck." Hawke stated and let Darren and Dominic loose long enough to get in. The keys were in the ignition ready to go. Hawke started the truck and careened out of the hotel parking lot even as the first sounds of gunfire invaded the air.


	6. Chapter 6

There was always a peacefulness that surrounded Caitlin when she was at the cabin. Perhaps, it was the lack of phones and the absence of work. Anyway, she always felt at peace; except this trip. Somehow, the excitement she was supposed to have at seeing her parents was overshadowed by the anxiety she felt over why they were all so excited. Two weeks was still missing from her memory. Fourteen days was a long chunk of time to have missing from anyone's life and it was no different for Caitlin. She knew she had been taken hostage; knew it was by Horn; knew he had put her into a coma. The facts were typed out for her on 8 1/2 x 11" papers in a police report, but the emotions were missing.

She wanted the two weeks back. She wanted those emotions.

"Hey, darlin'," The recognizable voice of her father broke into her muddled thoughts. She was sitting on the pier with her legs dangling in the water. Tet was sitting beside her feeling her pain. Her father took a seat next to Tet. "You're mom wants to play a game of cards. Are you going to join us?"

She sighed.

"What's up, pumpernickel?" Her dad's nickname for her. "You've been down since you arrived a few days ago."

"I don't remember what happened to me, daddy. I know it's in there, I just can't get it out. Do you know what I mean?"

Her father grabbed a hold of her head and pulled her over so he could kiss the top of her red hair. "You've locked a drawer and now you can't find the key to unlock it." He released her head and let his hand fall down on top of Tet's black coat. "Don't rush it, Caitlin. You can do more damage to the drawer by forcing it open. Now, we're here to have a family reunion and that's what we're going to do. Your mom and brothers are waiting inside. Why don't we. . ."

His voice was drowned out by a faint whipping sound that grew louder each second. Caitlin could see it in the sky. The object was unmistakable.

"Daddy, we need to move," Caitlin said, already getting to her feet. She gave Tet a tap on his side and he reluctantly got up and moved with her.

A few minutes later, the white helicopter landed on the dock. Michael and Robin stepped out of the helicopter even before the blades came to a stop.

"Cait, we need to talk." Michael said as he stood in front of her. Caitlin motioned for them to follow her into the cabin.

Maggie, Max and Jason were standing around the bar talking. They stopped when Cait and her dad came in followed by Michael and Robin.

"Everyone, these are friends of mine. Can we have a few minutes to talk?" Cait asked.

"Sure," Maggie gave her boys a look and they followed her out of the house. Her dad rounded up the end with Tet beside him. Once the door was closed, Caitlin crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I spoke to Hawke early this morning. There was another accident on set and he said to tell you to get ready with Plan B."

_Plan B_. She hadn't been with her family more than forty-eight hours and Hawke wanted Plan B. It wasn't a problem with Plan B. The problem was getting out of the cabin without Michael following her.

"Would you mind going outside while I get my things together?" _And a plan together_.

"We're lifting off in twenty minutes," Michael said and turned to leave.

Once the door was closed, Caitlin ran up the steps to Hawke's room. She shoved a few things in a bag and opened the only window Hawke had in his bedroom. Just a few feet from the window was a tree. Caitlin tossed the bag onto the ground and climbed out the window. She grabbed onto a sturdy limb and used it to hold onto while she maneuvered the rest of her body onto the tree and started climbing down. Thankfully, every tree limb held her weight.

She jumped the last foot and dusted herself off. With a quick grab of her bag, she ran around the side of the house to locate Michael and Robin. They were on the dock, but her red haired brother Max was coming toward the house. Caitlin waved at him to come meet her.

"What's going on?" He asked when he was with Caitlin.

"I need their helicopter to get out of here fast so I need you to distract them."

"What's in it for me?" Spoken like a true baby brother.

Caitlin sighed and heaved the duffel bag onto her back like a backpack. "I won't tell mom you were the one that tied a parachute around Brownie so you could throw him off the roof."

"It was an experiment." Her brother whined.

"He was a gerbil; not a bird, and it was stupid. Now, are you going to do it or not?"

"Fine. Give me ten minutes."

Caitlin watched with bated breath as Max walked up to the group and started gesticulating wildly with his hands. Everyone took off in the direction of the woods; even Tet.

Caitlin darted from behind the house and ran up the dock. She threw her bag into the helicopter and climbed in. Within minutes, the rotors were moving and she was in the air. She had just committed theft of government property, but when Hawke said he needed Plan B, then something was terribly wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The throbbing in Hawke's hand was too much and he pulled the truck over and got out.

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked as he slid out of the truck, followed by Darren.

"I need to think," Hawke said as he rubbed the wrist of the cut hand. "We should stay on the road so Caitlin can find us. She knows where we are so she should be able to locate us if we just keep driving."

"I don't think that's going to be possible," Darren said from behind them. Dominic and Hawke walked around the truck to where Darren was standing. When they saw the flat tire, Hawke moaned.

"Okay, the new plan is we walk until it gets dark. That gives us a good nine hours. Caitlin can find us before then." Hawke led the way up the hill knocking loose dirt and rock down as he climbed.

"What makes you think Caitlin can find us so easily?" Darren asked.

"She'll have some help," Dominic said as he stopped to let Darren between him and Hawke as they walked.

* * *

Caitlin set helicopter down and covered it as best as she could before taking the short hike to the lair. She keyed in her code at the lair entrance and walked in. She was always shocked about how clean the lady was even though she spent most of the time in the dust.

Caitlin heard the familiar vacuum sound when she opened the hatch and she turned on Airwolf before pulling her suit out. It took her only a few minutes to get into her suit before she took off in the helicopter.

She typed in the coordinates on the computer, let out a sigh, and hit turbos.

* * *

Hawke's hand was throbbing from the sweat and the dirt that was clinging to his bandage. According to his watch, they had been walking for three hours without a break. Hawke stopped mid-stride.

"What's wrong?" Dominic asked when he stopped behind a huffing and puffing Darren.

"I need a minute to think. We could keep walking or we could stop and wait for Caitlin."

"Or," Darren said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We could walk another half hour to get to the house that's just down the hill."

"How do you know that?" Hawke asked.

"We used the house in the second movie. It's over that hill," He pointed straight ahead.

"Then lead the way," Hawke stepped aside and let Darren go first.

As they walked to their destination Darren told them how the house was used in the opening of the second Betrayal movie as a hideout for his character. Kristopher Cage bought the property and only used it for any movies Cage Productions produced. The house looked like a shack from the outside. The yellow paint had either faded or was chipped off, the wooden fence around the yard was broken and the grass was yellowed. Either Kristopher Cage wanted it kept this way for movies or he hadn't been to the property since the second Betrayal movie.

Darren led the way inside using the squeaky screen door. The inside was a little better than the outside but not by much. Hawke pushed aside a sheet covering a chair so he could sit down. His hand was still throbbing which wasn't making his mood any better.

"I'm going to see if I can find something to let Caitlin know where we are," Dominic said as he headed outside.

"I can't believe this is happening," Darren said as he sat down on the white sheet covering another piece of furniture. Dust balls flew up in the air and surrounded Darren giving him the appearance of Pigpen from the Charlie Brown comic. Darren began to laugh.

Hawke stopped rubbing the wrist of his swollen hand. "What's so funny?" He asked .

"I was just thinking how the past couple hours would have made some great scenes in An Act of Betrayal." He laughed again and this time Hawke joined him. "I'm a really good actor, Hawke."

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"Okay, a mediocre actor with a limited resume," Darren finally said. "Geez, you're like the lie detector nobody wants." He got to his feet. "I'm going to find us something to eat."


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin circled the hotel scanning the area for Hawke and Dominic. Police cars were parked around the perimeter as people stared up at her from the ground. She took the chance of setting Airwolf down on the ground as far away as she could from parked cars, got out, and locked the cockpit behind her.

Among the group of people around the entrance to the hotel speaking to the police were Kristopher Cage and some stunt guys. One of them called to her as she ran to the entrance.

"Where's Hawke and Dominic?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.

"They went north with Darren in a truck. Darren's father was ticked. He said they kidnapped Darren and he went after them. He had a gun."

"Okay, thanks." She turned to go back to Airwolf.

"What's with the helicopter on steroids?" The same stunt guy asked.

"What helicopter?" Caitlin yelled back as she took off at a run back to Airwolf.

Hawke walked behind the house to Darren to Dominic who was still working on a way for Caitlin to find them. Darren had given up finding food when he came up against more cobwebs then clean cupboards. He went in the back to rest. That's when Hawke decided to find Dominic.

Hawke found his friend with a shovel in his hand and dirt flying in the air. It looked like Dominic was digging a large circle into the ground. "It will tell Caitlin we're here," Dominic told Hawke.

"She should be here in a few hours if Michael got to her in time," Hawke said.

"You'll be dead by then," Hawke and Dominic turned at the voice. Felix Fitzwater stood in the shadows of the sun. "What have you done with my son?"

"We're protecting him from you, Fitzwater?" Hawke asked. "How could you want to hurt your own son?"

"I can't afford to keep paying people to hire Darren. You've seen him act. He's no Jimmy Stewart."

"Maybe I don't want to be," Darren said. He came into view and kept walking until he was with Hawke and Dominic. "Maybe I just want to be Darren Fitzwater." An eerie silence fell over the group and then a heavy breeze began to sway the trees around them. Hawke glanced over at Dominic.

"Dad, I want to win acting jobs on my ability not because you're paying people to give me the job. I can't believe you deliberately tried to hurt me with those stunts on the helicopter, the motorcycle and the stairs."

Felix grinned. "The motorcycle accident wasn't my doing, Darren. You caused that accident all on your own. As for the helicopter, I waited until Miss O'Shaughnessy left before I cut the harness. I thought you would quit after that, but when you didn't I went to the cabin early and damaged the railing so it would look like an accident. Who wants to watch a movie with a different actor playing the title character, right?"

Darren shook his head. He had tears in his eyes when he said. "How could you this, Dad?"

Felix cleared his throat. It seemed like Darren had gotten to him just a little. "It doesn't matter anymore. It will look like Dominic and Hawke kidnapped you and I got here in time to kill them, but not in time to save you."

Felix turned the gun on his son. "It will only hurt for a second."

Darren inhaled and suddenly the silence was replaced by a deafening roar. Airwolf came over the tree tops like she had been living there; never had she been a more beautiful sight.

"Put the gun down," Caitlin's voice echoed in the air. Felix hesitated and Caitlin used one gun to place a shot in close distance to where Felix stood without hitting Felix. "I repeat. Put the gun down or I will shoot again."

With a shaky hand, Felix laid the gun on the ground. Hawke and Dominic rushed forward as Caitlin landed Airwolf.

Caitlin got out of the lady and threw Hawke a pair of handcuffs.

"Caitlin!" Darren said in a shocked voice. "But. . .I don't. . .What's that. . ."

"It's okay, Darren. Full sentences will come as you get older." Caitlin teased.

"Did you get the confession recorded?" Dominic asked.

"Like getting candy from a baby," She said with a laugh. "It's on a tape ready to hand to the authorities." Caitlin threw Dominic the tape. "I also alerted the authorities while Felix was confessing which means I've got to get the lady out of here. I'll see you two at home if I'm not in prison for stealing government property." She took off for the lady in a run.

"What did she just say?!" Dominic and Hawke said in unison as the lady lifted into the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Felix Fitzwater had been taken into custody by local police and charged with attempted murder and sabotage. After answering questions by police, Hawke and Dominic left the mountains for the cabin. They arrived just in time to see the smoke from the outdoor grill floating in the sky.

Dominic's stomach rumbled. Hawke snickered and said, "How does your stomach know when food is close?" Hawke asked.

"It's the Italian in me. Come on," Hawke followed Dominic out of the car, around the back of the house to the front porch where the O'Shaughnessy family was gathered.

Maggie was the first to see them. "Welcome home, Hawke." She nudged her husband and he raised the spatula in a sign of hello.

"Hi, Hawke," Caitlin left her brothers to join them. She handed them two paper cups full of liquid. "You'll be happy to know the lady is safe and I am not going to spend the foreseeable future in a federal prison for theft. What about Felix and Darren?"

"Darren and Cage are going to finish the movie and then go their separate ways. Darren is going to take the money from the movie and take some acting classes." Hawke explained. Caitlin took Dominic's hand and threaded her arm through his arm. "Dom, let me introduce you to my family. Hawke, are you comin'? You haven't met my brothers yet."

Dominic and Caitlin walked ahead leaving Hawke to watch the reunion. Seeing Caitlin with her brothers made him yearn for his brother. Saint John was out there somewhere and the worst part of that knowledge was not knowing if he was hurt or worse.

The eagle glided over the cabin and into the fading sky. Hawke looked out at the mountains and a cold chill ran through his body like someone was walking over his grave.

"Are you okay, Hawke?" Maggie asked in her protective motherly voice. She handed him another cup of cocoa. "Come join the party."

Hawke threw his arm over Maggie's shoulder and kissed her temple. "A party with the O'Shaughnessy family sounds pretty darn good, Maggie." He took another sip of his cocoa and they joined the others.

Neither Hawke nor the others were aware of the two uninvited guests watching their party and neither did the uninvited guests know of the other.


End file.
